


Taming Sherlock Holmes

by TempusFugit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusFugit/pseuds/TempusFugit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes has had enough of his younger brothers drug habits, taking matters into his own hands he sends Sherlock to a prestigious boarding school in Scotland. How will Sherlock cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are! I haven’t written fanfiction in well over a year now, I’m afraid I may be a bit rusty. I’ve been toying with the idea of writing a teenlock fic for a while now but I wasn’t entirely sure what to write, or if I could in fact write it. Sherlock is such a challenging character to get into the right mind frame for. But I’ll let you be the judge of my characterisation. I do hope you enjoy.

 

It was the worst weather Britain had seen in a long time, gale force winds and heavy showers. A warning went out with the weather report; nobody was to leave their homes unless it was completely necessary. Of course, most people chose to ignore the warning. Mycroft Holmes was one of those people. When he discovered the absence of his younger brother, Sherlock, it was clearly obvious what he was doing. The family were well aware of Sherlock’s use of drugs, they had tried themselves to keep him from them, but with six disappearances within the last two weeks they were beginning to judge on whether or not they were doing a good job. Mycroft being cool-headed informed his mother and father that he would find Sherlock and that he would deal with him. Of course within the next hour Mycroft found himself standing at the entrance of an alleyway the heavy rain hitting his face, his umbrella unable to go up due to the high winds. His shoes clipped on the cobblestones as he walked deeper into the alley, it was dark and the walls covered in graffiti bin bags littered most of what little space there was. Sure enough, in between two bin bags was Sherlock his lips slightly parted his eyes glazed and staring ahead. Mycroft wasn’t worried as he could see the slight rise and fall of the boy’s chest. Sighing he watched as the boys eyes slowly moved to look at Mycroft.

 

“Brother dear, what have you done.” 

 

****

 

 

A bead of sweat trickled down Sherlock’s forehead; he brushed it away and loosened the ridiculous blue tie around his neck. He messaged the tightness forming in his chest and groaned sinking further into the leather seat of the car, he’d only experienced withdrawal symptoms once which is why he tended not to stop taking drugs. It had been a month now, since Sherlock’s so called ‘recovery’, during which time he wasn’t allowed to contact anybody or leave the house. Once the month was up he found himself being sent away to Scotland, bags already packed he was given a uniform and was wrestled into a car.

 

He could sense Mycroft’s eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. Not wanting to face Mycroft he looked out of the window focusing on the passing countryside. It was incredibly dull, mountains, sheep, cows, more mountains a cottage, a farm. It was nothing like the fast buzz of London he was so used to, the thriving city that kept Sherlock’s heart beating that sent adrenaline through his veins. He was positive Mycroft had enrolled him in Saint Andrews School For Boys purely because it was an eight-hour drive away from anything remotely interesting. The only thing that looked as though it may be somewhat interesting was the small village; a sign read ‘Welcome To Dunoch’. The town was made up of houses, one bookshop, one charity shop, one café, one pub and one police station. If he was lucky he may be able to help the local police on any cases, however it was highly unlikely that there were to be any interesting cases.  

 

“I wish you would stop moping, Sherlock.” Mycroft groaned. “You’re seventeen, not seven.”

 

“Shut up Mycroft.” Sherlock sharply replied.

 

“Now, now brother dear. You wouldn’t want mummy to hear you talking like that, especially to your big brother.”

 

Grunting Sherlock continued looking out the window, he watched as a small crowd of elderly people made their way towards an old stone church. His view was suddenly blocked by a thick amount of trees; sighing Sherlock closed his eyes and relaxed into the chair his hands in a steeple underneath his chin. Why did Mycroft have to take matters into his own hands? After all it was he who convinced mother and father that Sherlock should go to boarding school. Sherlock would ‘benefit’ from it and perhaps ‘learn his lesson’ whilst there. Mr and Mrs Holmes were more than happy to have Sherlock living with them; after all they just wanted to understand their son. But they trusted Mycroft’s judgement and so Sherlock found himself travelling with Mycroft from England to Scotland, it was a frightfully dull journey.  

 

The sound of the tires on a dirt path slowly faded and was replaced with the crunch of gravel, opening his eyes Sherlock found himself staring at a rather enormous Victorian building. There was a fountain in the drive carved from stone, a tall woman –some may call it a beautiful woman- was emerging from the waters holding an urn, which was spilling out water, six boarding houses surrounded the main building in a semi-circle. The drive was filled with a sea of boys hugging their parent’s goodbye; others were talking to one another some even lazily kicking a ball to one another.

 

“Well Sherlock this is your stop,” Mycroft said from his seat, after a moment of no movement Mycroft sighed. “When I leave here I don’t intend on having you in the car. Now get out.”

 

As Sherlock got out of the car the driver was retrieving his cases from the boot, Sherlock stood inspecting the boys. They were a boring bunch. He could hear Mycroft’s voice breaking through his thought process; he turned only to have a scarf thrust in his hands, which he gladly took. After all it was bloody freezing. He watched as a boy near the fountain passed a packet of cigarettes to another boy, who in return gave him a fiver. He made a mental note to visit that boy later.

 

“Don’t even think about it Sherlock.” Mycroft said from behind him. Sherlock shot him a glance. “Goodbye Sherlock and do try to stay out of trouble.” Mycroft closed the door; Sherlock watched the car drive away back through the large forest that surrounded the front of the school.

 

Sherlock picked up his cases and made his way through the crowd of boys towards the main building. He had been instructed by Mycroft to attend a Welcome meeting for the juniors and new pupils, but he was not going to do anything Mycroft told him to do. As he walked he could see an overweight boy strolling towards him, a large sickening smile on his face. As he got closer he extended an arm and opened his mouth to speak-

 

A badge on his coat read ‘Member of the welcoming comity :)’, a name tag on the inside of his jacket sleeve read ‘Mike Stamford’, he wore a new gold watch, he had glasses that magnified his eyes to five times the size, an empty packet of weight watchers crisps were sticking out of his jacket pocket, however there was a large wrapper of dairy milk chocolate sticking out of the other pocket, there was left over lipstick on his cheeks a light shade of pink obviously his mothers.

 

-“Hello, I’m M-“

 

“Mike Stamford, I know. Now if you don’t mind-“

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“You have a name tag on the inside of your cuff. You’re eighteen years old and yet your mother still puts nametags on your clothes. How sweet. She cares about you a lot, which is probably why she’s making you go on a diet, does she know that you haven’t been following it?” Sherlock tried to walk past the boy.

 

Mike stared at him in blank confusion, how did he know that? “What else do you know?” He asked curiously, Sherlock’s eyebrows rose as he sucked in a breath.

 

“Well-“

 

****

 

 

Mike burst into the assembly hall in which the juniors were currently getting their welcome speech, all heads turned at the noise of the door opening. ‘Sorry’ Mike mouthed to the head boy who was currently giving his speech. He made his way over to the sign in table, which John Watson was currently sitting at.

 

“John-“ He said.

 

“Ssh Mike,” John pointed at the stage, the head boy had continued giving his speech. John stood up making his way over to Mike and whispered. “Before I forget, Martin isn’t coming back, bit of a shame actually. His parents can’t afford to send him here anymore. So maybe I might be rooming with you this year.” He gave a chuckle.

 

“I hope so God knows I don’t want to be stuck with Anderson again this year.”

 

“So what is it you were wanting?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Mike took a breath, a wide smile spread on his face. “You’re never going to guess what just happened to me?”

 

Crossing his arms john tilted his head “I don’t know, what?”

 

“Well-“

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was! I like to call this my ‘pilot episode’, I want to know you’re reactions to this fic. If you enjoyed it and want to see more, please let me know and I shall continue to write more. Your feedback means a lot, thank you very much.


End file.
